La vida es bella
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: UA. Porque sin importar cuantas tragedias nos agobien, lo importante es seguir pensando que la vida es bella. O al menos eso es lo que se empeña en creer Matthew.


**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

 ** _(Recomiendo leer esto escuchando "When She Loved Me" de Sarah McLachlan y "Say Something" de A Big Great World y Christina Aguilera)._**

 ** _A MonserratPantoja._**

* * *

 _Ella le había visto por primera vez en una pequeña plaza del centro. Era una ventosa noche de Noviembre. Un hombre canadiense interpretaba con su violonchelo una pieza musical bastante melancólica._

 _Ese joven había sido enviado por sus padres a unas vacaciones. Frances y Arthur se vieron obligados a mandar a su hijo a un país distante. Pensaron que con ello la pena y el dolor disminuirían poco a poco. Pero para Matthew, el asesinato de su hermano Alfred estaría impreso para siempre en su memoria. Sin importar cuanto cielo, tierra y mar se interpusiera entre el y la ciudad en donde todo ocurrió._

 _Fueron varias las noches de regreso a casa que Sara lo oía interpretar melodías. Un día era Chopin, al otro era Beethoven. Trozos de aquellas canciones la acompañaban en los 3 minutos que le tomaban atravesar ese lugar para llegar a su morada. Pero en la segunda semana, cuando llego a sus oídos una pieza que le encantaba, se detuvo y tomo la decisión de sentarse a escucharlo. Sacudió con la mano la banca marrón que estaba frente al iluminado kiosco y tomo asiento._

 _ **El Lago de los Cisnes de Tchaikovski.**_

 _No le importo llegar a su hogar veinte minutos tarde. Ni en el conservatorio se escuchaban interpretaciones así._

 _El chelista se sintió observado, termino de tocar y dirigió la mirada hacia su auditorio._

 _Una joven de cabello negro y corto, vestida con vaqueros y una blusa estampada con la foto de Johnny Cash le aplaudía. Los ojos esmeralda y sus oídos estaban a la espera de mas. Matt se levanto, hizo un leve reverencia, tomo su instrumento y se marcho._

 _-Ni las gracias dio.- Sara gruño cruzándose de brazos, incorporándose para irse a su casa._

 _Al día siguiente, el extraño músico volvía a tocar, esta vez era_ _ **"Para Elisa"**_ _. La mujer no pudo evitar volver a sentarse, escuchar, aplaudir y después de que el hiciera su faramalla (ella lo llamaba así) salir a toda prisa de allí._

 _Con el paso del tiempo entre aquellos desconocidos se estableció una rutina. Matt interpretaba y ella escuchaba. A veces eran obras clásicas, en contadas ocasiones música contemporánea. No había intercambio de palabras o acciones mas allá de los aplausos y la reverencia. Pero una noche de Enero, la joven decidió arriesgarse a entablar conversación._

 _-Disculpa.- Hablo lo suficientemente alto como para sofocar el sonido del instrumento.-¿Te gusta mucho la música clásica? ¿Por que la mayoría de las veces solo tocas canciones de ese tiempo-._

 _El canadiense interrumpió su versión de_ _ **"La Marcha Turca"**_ _en cuanto escucho a la muchacha. Cuando el rubio se alejo del chelo y fue hacia ella, la joven pensó que a el no le gustaba tener un público preguntón. Estaba frío, el invierno se sentía con mayor fuerza._

 _Detuvo su avance a unos pasos de donde Sara se encontraba. La chica tenia que alzar la mirada para verle el rostro. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan alto._

 _-En realidad no. Se una gran variedad de canciones, pero me estaba limitando a tocar esto porque, bueno… eres mi única audiencia y no te has quejado.- El hablaba mientras las mejillas se le teñían de carmín. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que entablo conversación con alguien que no fuera su familia o el psicólogo._

 _Ella rio._

 _-¿Y desde cuando tocas?.-_

 _-Desde pequeño, como a los 5 años-._

 _-Eso es genial.- Le ofreció una afable sonrisa.- Bueno, pues déjeme decirle que usted es un gran interprete señor…-._

 _-Matthew Kirkland.- Estrecho la mano de la chica a la vez que decía su nombre._

 _-Sara Fernández-._

 _Ese fue el comienzo._

* * *

 _Los conciertos en la noche pasaron a ser platicas entre ambos por las mañanas y de allí a citas en las tardes._

 _-Yo también se tocar un instrumento.- La joven presumió mientras caminaban por la acera. La primavera ya había llegado-._

 _-¿Enserio?.- Matt se emociono.-¿Cual?-._

 _-La guitarra, un poco de piano y a veces canto-._

 _-¿Cantas?, ¡deberíamos hacer un dueto!-._

 _-Jaja no.- Negó con la cabeza.- Solo soy cantante una vez al año y para tu mala suerte eso fue hace una semana. Tenia un examen en el conservatorio así que…-._

 _Matt sonrió. Le tomo la mano con torpeza._

 _Las conversaciones giraban entorno a gustos personales y música. Ella era fan acérrima de Johnny Cash, el prefería bandas de rock actuales. Sara tenia 21 años, Matt rozaba los 29. La mujer tenia varios hermanos, todos mayores que ella. Matthew le hablo de sus padres, Frances se dedicaba al diseño de modas y Arthur era un detective del departamento la policía montada de Canadá._

 _Fueron de ser unos perfectos extraños a ser amigos que conocían cada detalle de sus vidas. Pasaron 6 meses. El canadiense se ofreció enseñarle a tocar el chelo, ella acepto enseguida. Tomo tiempo pero la muchacha dominó una canción que le removía las entrañas._

 _ **Sonata Claro de Luna.**_

 _La joven presionaba las cuerdas con tanto agobio y necesidad que el canadiense temía que los dedos le sangraran. La música termino acompañada de lagrimas. Ella se disculpo. Sollozo en su hombro mientras le decía que sus padres tenían poco mas de un año muertos._

 _-A papá le encantaba esta canción.- Murmuro._

 _El confeso que su mellizo había sido asesinado por un ladrón que robo los 100 dólares que tenia en la cartera. Le dispararon, enfrente suyo._

 _-Me quede con el por horas, recuerdo que estaba nevando-._

 _Se abrazaron, lloraron y el sufrimiento se aligero._

* * *

 _El sol brillaba y el cielo se engalano con el mas hermoso de los azules cuando el canadiense decidió arriesgarse. Caminaban por la plaza en donde se conocieron. En silencio, solo disfrutando de su compañía. La sombra de un árbol los oculto por unos instantes de la luz. De manera repentina Matt le soltó la mano. A la joven no le dio tiempo de preguntar. El hombre le había tomado el rostro. Beso sus labios con ternura, a la espera de ser rechazado. Ella le paso las manos sobre el cuello._

 _7 meses después._

 _-Esa chica debe estar embarazada.- Dijo Arthur a su esposa luego de que por medio de una llamada telefónica, Matthew le anunciaba que volvería a Canadá con su prometida. Para casarse._

 _-¿Ya vas a comenzar con tus conjeturas?.- Frances se quejo mientras se quitaba el cabello de la frente._

 _-¿Entonces como explicas que mi hijo regrese con una chica con la que lleva año y medio saliendo?, ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?.- Se llevo una mano a la cabeza.- No pensé que Matt fuera tan torpe-._

 _-Arthie.- Su mujer se le acerco.- No puedes comenzar a hacer especulaciones, apenas acabas de colgar el teléfono. Y si solo están… ya sabes, enamorados-._

 _El señor rio. Lo que fue una risa diminuta se transformo en carcajadas cínicas._

 _-Burlate lo que quieras, pero recuerda querido, no porque tu me hayas embarazado significa que Matthew hizo lo mismo con nuestra futura nuera.- Frances rio, recordando la segunda razón por la que llego a ser la señora Kirkland. La primera había sido su necedad por ser la mujer de un punk salvaje.- Y te recuerdo que fue de mellizos.- Enfatizo. Inmediatamente después agacho la cabeza. Las lagrimas aparecieron._

 _El inglés solo pudo abrazar a su mujer. La perdida de un hijo era algo que jamás se olvida._

* * *

 _5 semanas mas tarde._

 _-¿Crees que les caiga bien?.- La mexicana pregunto a su prometido. Acababan de llegar a Quebec y con ello el nerviosismo aumento._

 _-Claro, te van a adorar.- Contesto el con dulzura, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _-¿Y en que idioma les hablo?, ¿En inglés?, ¿francés?, se me da fatal el francés, ¿Qué haré?-._

 _-Solo calmate, en mi casa se habla el inglés, y además, lo único que importa es que yo te entienda-._

 _-Lo siento.- Suspiro..- Es solo que… rayos, esto es agobiante-._

 _-No te preocupes, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara. Aun a costa de lo que digan me casare contigo-._

 _Ella sonrió. Toco su anillo de compromiso. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo._

 _A cada minuto que pasaba la ansiedad crecía a pasos agigantados. La joven no pudo disfrutar el recorrido del aeropuerto al hogar del canadiense. Cada que el taxista disminuía la velocidad cerca de una vivienda, a Sara le daba una sensación de vacío en el estómago pensando que allí era donde conocería a sus futuros suegros. Luego de 2 horas, llegaron a una casa preciosa, enorme. El inmueble imponía… imponía bastante._

 _Fran se vio por vigésima vez en el espejo. Revisaba que el maquillaje y su aliento no estuvieran mal. Arthur solo leía un libro, desesperándose un poco por la actitud de su mujer._

 _-Me estas mareando con tanto ir y venir.- Se quejo restregándose los ojos.- Solo siéntate, llegaran en cualquier momento-._

 _-Cállate.- Ella quiso sonar intimidante pero solo le salió un murmullo.- Ya se tardaron mucho. ¿Y si les paso algo?, ¿Qué tal que los asaltaron y ahora van en la cajuela de un coche con destino a Tailandia?, ¡tu eres detective, llama a tus compañeros y comienza una búsqueda!-._

 _-Querida, en primera no hare semejante cosa y en segunda estas exagerando.- El británico se levanto del sofá, caminó hacia ella.- Solo cálmate, ¿quieres?.-_

 _Ella asintió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su marido, ese mismo gesto la había enamorado en sus locos 20. Se sobresalto cuando oyó el timbre, se toco el pelo, aliso su vestido y junto a Arthur abrieron la puerta. Allí estaba su hijo menor acompañado de la muchacha._

 _-¡Hola!- Saludo Frances esbozando una perfecta sonrisa._

 _Sara sonrió para, instantes después, desmayarse y caer de espaldas contra el piso._

 _-¡Ay dios mío!.- La francesa inmediatamente se agacho hacia donde estaba la joven._

 _-Te lo dije mujer.- El mayor sonrió.- Los desmayos les ocurren a las mujeres embarazadas._

 _-¡Papa!- Reclamo Matt-._

 _Matthew cargo a su novia, entro a la casa y la deposito en el sofá. Su madre fue por alcohol y algodones. Arthur le sirvió un vaso con Whiskey a su hijo._

 _-¿Y como se va a llamar?-._

 _-¿Quién?-._

 _-Pues mi nieto, o nieta, lo que sea estará bien-._

 _-Papá, Sara no va a tener un bebé-._

 _-¿Y entonces por que la prisa por casarse?-._

 _-Porque la amo-._

 _-Yo amo mucho a tu madre y me case con ella hasta que tú cumpliste 3 años.-El canadiense puso mala cara.- Sólo digo que deberías esperar a ver si es la indicada-._

 _-Si tú supieras donde esta un tesoro, ¿esperarías para ir a desenterrarlo?-._

 _-No, que idiota va a hacerlo.-_

 _-Bueno, yo ya encontré al mío, supongo que seria muy estúpido esperar-._

 _El mayor asintió. Aceptando que su hijo tenia un buen punto._

 _Después de que la joven despertara pudo tener un cena familiar lo mas normal que pudo. Era infaliblemente cortés y de esforzaba por ser amable. Frances, que al principio tenia dudas en cuanto a ella, termino encariñándose. Veía a su hijo tranquilo, profundamente enamorado y sobre todo feliz. Cuando todos fueron a dormirse, los padres de Matt charlaron un poco en su habitación._

 _-Es un poco extraña.- Argumentó el hombre.- Pero no creo que sea una mala persona. -¿Tú qué piensas?-._

 _-Siento que ella lo ama inmensamente.- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.- Pienso en ello porque, mira que abandonar tu país, tu familia, las costumbres, el idioma absolutamente todo e ir a un ambiente completamente distinto solo por una persona. ¿Quién hace eso?-._

 _-Tu lo hiciste.- Susurro Arthur._

 _Ella sonrió y lo beso. Después durmieron._

* * *

 _-¿En donde rayos esta el estúpido juez?.- Pregunto Fran al coordinador._

 _-Llamó y dijo que esta a solo unas cuadras.- El hombre intentaba apaciguar a la señora. No lo consiguió._

 _-En cuanto llegue ese inútil quiero que vaya directamente al salón. Y también quiero que cuando termine la ceremonia, pongan la música seleccionada, ¿queda claro?-._

 _-Si madame-._

 _La francesa estaba sumamente estresada. Parecía que el universo conspiraba para que la boda sufriera contratiempos. Ni siquiera los tres meses de preparación sirvieron para evitar ese tipo de retrasos. Primero, una nevada el día anterior había obligado a hacer todo en el interior de la casa. Después, el vestido diseñado y confeccionado por ella para la prometida de su hijo sufrió un devastador accidente. Una mancha de café (culpa de ella) obligó a Frances a mandar la prenda a la tintorería. Por fortuna, esta no se encogió. Y ahora, ese inepto juez no llegaba a la hora debida. Le daba igual que las carreteras estuvieran atascadas de trafico. Era la boda de su hijo y por ende el acontecimiento mas importante en el mundo._

 _Los invitados platicaban amenamente entre si. La mayoría eran miembros del departamento de policía o amistades de Fran. Matt en su timidez no había logrado hacer amigos y en cuanto a la novia… no hubo nadie. Todos sus hermanos se habían excusado para no ir. Mucho trabajo, decían._

 _El juez llego corriendo y se coloco donde el coordinador le indicó. Matthew se puso en su lugar. Los asistentes se sentaron y las damas de honor (modelos de la casa de modas de su mama) se colocaron su izquierda. Esperando la llegada de Sara. Arthur acompañaba a su hijo._

 _Ella hizo su entrada. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando fue detenida por la francesa. La europea le sonrió, tomo su brazo y juntas iniciaron el recorrido._

 _-Por la autoridad que me confiere el estado, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia-._

 _Matthew tomo el rostro de su ahora esposa y la beso como si fuera la primera vez._

 _Eso fue el principio del fin._

* * *

 _Al año siguiente._

 _-Me siento extraña.- Se quejó la joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza, había vomitado el desayuno en el fregadero de la cocina pero ahora estaba sumamente hambrienta._

 _-¿Que sucede?.- Inquirió su esposo acercándose. Escuchó el alboroto desde la sala._

 _-No lo sé, es solo que, aparte de esto me duele la cabeza y estoy mareada. Me iré a recostar. Seguro que en un día o dos voy a mejorar.- Le dio un beso al hombre y subió las escaleras._

 _Ella no mejoro._

 _Tres semanas después Matthew estaba fuera de casa cuando ella se desplomo en el pasillo de la entrada. Paso allí cerca de tres horas y despertó con un dolor punzante en la frente. Tenia un ligero corte y el suelo estaba manchado de sangre. Su marido la encontró mientras que ella estaba levantándose. La llevo de inmediato al hospital. Sara sintió pánico cuando le informaron la causa de su malestar. No era una enfermedad, era tan solo un embarazo de 6 semanas. Para Matt, la vida se volvía cada vez mas bella._

* * *

 _8 meses después._

 _-¡FRANCES!, ¡FRANCES! ¡Ayudame por favor!.- La mexicana pedía auxilio a gritos. Abrazaba su pronunciado vientre. La sangre comenzaba a empapar los vaqueros que traía y un dolor punzante la hacia llorar._

 _Se había caído por las escaleras._

 _-¡Mon dieu!.- La francesa vio a su nuera tirada en el piso._

 _-¡No se esta moviendo, mi bebe no se mueve!- La chica gritaba totalmente fuera de si._

 _Llamo a una ambulancia. En cinco minutos estaban camino al hospital._

 _El británico y su hijo recibieron las desesperadas llamadas por parte de la señora. Fran estaba sumida en un mar de lagrimas._

 _-Se cayó.- Dijo a los hombres totalmente incoherente, su esposo la abrazo.-_

 _-Familiares de la paciente Kirkland.- Hablo una medico._

 _-Soy su esposo.- Dijo el canadiense acercándose a la mujer.- ¿Cómo está?, ¿Puedo verla?.-_

 _-Acompáñeme por favor.- Pidió._

 _Lo llevaron a una habitación. Antes de entrar una enfermera le puso una bata y un cubre bocas. Entro y vio a su mujer tratando de traer un ser al mundo. Ella grito, tratando de seguir las indicaciones del doctor. Matt se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano, besando su frente. Después de un parto doloroso consiguió dar a luz._

 _-Una niña.- Dijo una enfermera tristemente._

 _La bebe no lloraba._

 _-¿Que ocurre?.-Se alarmo Matthew.- ¡¿Que le sucede a mi hija?!-._

 _Una enfermera corto el cordón umbilical y la niña paso a manos de otro medico. Comenzaron a darle primeros auxilios._

 _-¿Que le están haciendo?.-Sara levanto la cabeza a pesar de que estaba exhausta, trataba de mirar que estaba pasando. Quería sostener a su bebé, quería cargarla en ese preciso instante._

 _-No esta respirando.- Le informaron._

 _-¡Haga algo, maldición!.-_

 _-Hacemos lo que podemos.- Declaro el hombre que la atendía-._

 _Matthew estrecho con mas fuerza la mano de su esposa, ambos comenzaron a llorar amargamente. Faltaba poco para que los dos atravesaran la línea de la desesperación cuando un sonido inundo la habitación. Limpiaron a la bebe y esta fue puesta en brazos de su mamá. Ambos vieron embelesados a su hija. Ella miraba atentamente a sus padres. Valía la pena pasar por toda clase de sufrimientos para tener momentos así._

 _-Hola Anna, soy tu papá.- Susurro.- Eres igual que en mis sueños._

* * *

 _4 años se habían ido volando. Anna era la versión femenina y diminuta de su padre. Solo que con los ánimos mas desbocados. Corría por el jardín como si fuera un antílope, hablaba casi sin detenerse y gustaba de tomar lecciones de chelo con su padre. Un día, Sara observaba a su esposo jugar con la pequeña cuando el comenzó a quejarse. Una migraña espantosa que no se quitaba con un par de aspirinas._

 _Con el pasar de los días Matt se sentía cada vez peor. Los dolores empeoraban en las mañanas, sentía vértigos, tenia problemas de visión y a veces sufría de temblores incontrolables en distintas extremidades de su cuerpo. Fue al hospital. El diagnostico fue devastador:_

 _Un tumor canceroso en el cerebro. Demasiado agresivo._

 _Con tratamiento le quedaban 2 años de vida y sin el un máximo de 4 meses._

 _Regreso a su casa y le dijo a su mujer que deberían dejar a la niña en casa de sus padres. Tenían que hablar a solas. Le conto lo que el medico le dijo. Ella estallo en un mar de lagrimas._

 _-¿Que vamos a hacer?.- Inquirió sollozando._

 _-Lo he decidido, no tomare el tratamiento-._

 _-¡¿Que?!.- Grito.- ¡No puedes hacernos esto!-._

 _-Es precisamente por ustedes dos que tomo esta decisión-._

 _-¿Por que?-._

 _-No quiero pasar por miseria y sufrimiento solo para vivir unos cuantos meses mas. El dijo que el tratamiento de este tumor tiene consecuencias serias para el comportamiento. No quiero dejar de ser yo, no quiero hacer o decir cosas que te hieran a ti o a mi hija. Quiero que Anna me recuerde con memorias alegres. Me gustaría dejar este mundo con dignidad.- El declaró aquello con seguridad. Dando el ese asunto por terminado._

 _Pasaron los días y Sara se esforzaba por hacerle pasar los mejores ratos a su marido. Aun se sentía mal por la decisión que el había tomado pero no podía hacer nada por ello. Si Matt quería eso, ella lo iba a apoyar._

 _El canadiense dejo de trabajar y se enfoco en su familia. El primer par de meses estuvieron llenos de salidas a la calle, fotografías, comidas y convivencias con la familia. Frances y Arthur aun no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo. Matthew se los confeso cuando despertó en la habitación del hospital. Había sufrido de convulsiones._

 _Dos hijos en siete años. Ambos ocultaron su sufrimiento para sobrellevar las cosas. No pudieron hacerlo bien. Esas cosas no se sobrellevan._

 _En el cuarto mes, el canadiense ya no podía salir de la cama. La enfermedad le consumía la mente poco a poco. Se le dificultaba hablar o entender lo que otros decían, vomitaba y perdía lucidez con el paso del tiempo. Las migrañas obligaban a su esposa a darle grandes dosis de morfina._

 _Ella se encerraba con frecuencia en el baño y abrazando una toalla maldecía y lloraba a lagrima viva. La vida era tan injusta, primero sus padres y ahora su esposo. Muchas veces se preguntó que había hecho para merecer eso._

 _-Las cosas pasan.-Susurro.- Y seguimos adelante._

* * *

 _La ultima ocasión en la que hablo con Matthew no fue la tarde en que murió sino en el ultimo día bueno. Su marido estaba bastante lucido esa mañana y los cinco se habían reunido en la casa. La muerte era casi inminente y de uno en uno se fueron despidiendo. Cuando los suegros salieron de la alcoba, Anna platico un poco con su padre. El le dijo que era uno de los mas grandes tesoros que pudo tener y también la animo a siempre obedecer y a amar a su mamá. La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y a instancias de su abuela se retiro de allí._

 _Sara cerro la puerta y fue hacia el, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomo su mano y comenzó a acariciarla._

 _La voz de su esposo la sobresalto._

 _-Cuando te conocí yo estaba muerto. Después del asesinato de Alfred había días en que rogaba que alguien me matara para acabar con el sufrimiento, pero entonces te vi. Me enamore de ti al instante. Tenia tanta pena por hablarte que no sabes cuanto me alegro que tu tomaras la iniciativa.- El hombre tosió.- Prometeme que después de que me vaya saldrás adelante. Que lucharas por superar los obstáculos y que amarás a nuestra niña por sobre todas las cosas. Recuerda que yo seguiré en tu corazón. Recuerda que la vida sigue siendo bella._

 _-Lo... prometo.- Dijo ella suavemente. Sonriendo mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas._

 _-Cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo me hiciste el hombre mas feliz, me diste tu cariño, tu amor, dejaste todo por mi y también me diste a mi hija.- Matt tenia los ojos anegados en lágrimas.- No sabes cuanto te amo. Si volviera a nacer te volvería a elegir. Je't aime._

 _Ella rio un poco, el agua salada que provenía de sus orbes se deslizo por las mejillas._

 _-Recuerda que no se me da el francés.-Ella lo besó en los labios._

 _-I love you.-_

* * *

 _Matthew murió 3 días después. Cayó en un sueño del que ya no pudo despertarse. Sara se sentía morir. El funeral se ofició. Tuvieron que pasar cinco semanas para que su viuda pudiera volver al cementerio. Se sentó en el césped que rodeaba la tumba. Entre lagrimas comenzó a cantar._

 _The other night dear,_

 _As I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamed I held you in my arms_

 _But when I awoke, dear,_

 _I was mistaken_

 _So I hung my head and I cried._

 _You are my sunshine,_

 _my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear,_

 _how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal? Espero que este One-Shot les haya gustado. La canción que ella canta es "You Are my Sunshine" de Johnny Cash. El pedazo que interpreta se traduce mas o menos así._**

 _La otra noche, querido,  
mientras caía dormida,  
soñé que te sujetaba en mis brazos,  
pero cuando me desperté, querido,  
estaba equivocado,  
así que incliné la cabeza y lloré. _

_Tú eres mi luz del sol  
mi única luz del sol,  
me haces feliz cuando los cielos están grises,  
nunca sabrás querido,  
cuánto te amo,  
por favor no te lleves lejos mi luz del sol. _

**_Muchísimas gracias por leer._**


End file.
